Avengers: Endgame
|music = Alan Silvestri |cinematography = Trent Opaloch |editor = Jeffrey Ford Matthew Schmidt |studio = Marvel Studios |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = April 26, 2019 |time = 181 minutes |budget = $356 million |gross = $2.766 billion |preceded = Captain Marvel Avengers: Infinity War |followed = Spider-Man: Far From Home |imdb_id = 4154796}}Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 American superhero film produced by Marvel Studios and released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. As the sequel to the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Avengers: Infinity War and concluding chapter of the Infinity Saga, the film was released on April 26, 2019. Synopsis After Thanos activates the completed Infinity Gauntlet, Clint Barton's family disintegrates, along with half of all life across the universe. Nebula and Tony Stark are stranded in space following their defeat by Thanos, but are returned to Earth by Carol Danvers and reunited with Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, and James Rhodes. The team formulates a plan to steal the Infinity Stones back from Thanos and use them to reverse his actions, but learn upon finding him that he had used the stones a second time to destroy them, preventing their further use. In anger, Thor kills Thanos. Five years later, Scott Lang escapes from the quantum realm to discover that five years had passed, and that Hope van Dyne, along with half of the population, had disappeared. Lang goes to Romanoff and Rogers, and explain that while five years had passed, only five hours had passed for him in the quantum realm. The three go to Stark, who is now raising a child with Pepper Potts, and explain their theory that the quantum realm can be used to go back in time and steal the Infinity Stones before Thanos is able to collect them. Stark initially rejects their proposal with concern about risking parenthood, but after reflecting upon the loss of Peter Parker decides to test, and succeeds in finding a model that works. The Avengers are reunited with a plan - Banner, Rogers, Lang, and Stark embark to retrieve the Time, Mind, and Space stones during the battle of New York. Banner goes to the Sanctum Sanctorum, where he is informed by the Ancient One that taking the Time Stone from her time line would prevent Steven Strange's future efforts to stop Kaecilius from destroying the laws of nature. She concedes the Time Stone to Banner however, after he informs her that Strange had given Thanos the stone in his time line, implying Strange had intended for a specific sequence of events to occur for Thanos to be defeated. Banner also promises the stones' return to her time line in order to prevent any ill effects. Lang and Stark attempt to steal the Space Stone - Lang gives Stark's past self a cardiac arrest by pulling a circuit in his artificial heart, while Stark steals the briefcase when nobody is looking. Their plan is thwarted as Stark drops the briefcase after he is accidentally hit by the Hulk. Loki then uses the Space Stone to escape custody. Rogers succeeds in stealing the Mind Stone from undercover Hydra agents, but stumbles across and fights his past self, whom mistakes him for a disguised Loki. Lang returns to the present while Rogers and Stark devise a plan to steal the Space Stone from a U.S. Army installation in the 1950s, while stealing further vials of fluid in order to make the journey back home. While there, Rogers sights Peggy Carter and Stark converses with his father Howard Stark. Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard to retrieve the Reality Stone before Malekith uses it against the nine realms. While in Asgrad, Thor is reminded that his mother, Frigga, would die soon and has a chance encounter with her while Rocket steals the Reality Stone from Jane Foster. The two return to Earth after Frigga counsels Thor and he retrieves his hammer. Nebula and Rhodes travel to Xandar to steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill does. As Rhodes returns to the present with the Power Stone, Nebula malfunctions and remains on Xandar. Her memories are accidentally transferred to her past self, which Thanos uses to learn that he would ultimately succeed in his plans and that the Avengers are going back in time to retrieve the Stones before he does. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir to retrieve the Soul Stone, though are conflicted when Red Skull, keeper of the Soul Stone, informs them that the stone can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone they love. The two fight over who would make the sacrifice, and Romanoff ultimately takes the fall, with Barton taking the Soul Stone back to Earth. After Nebula is captured by Thanos and her time travel abilities given to her more loyal past self, the past Nebula uses Banner's time machine to transport Thanos and his army to the Avengers Facility. The Avengers task Banner to use the Infinity Stones to bring everybody killed by Thanos back. He succeeds, though they are attacked by Thanos, who reduce the facility to rubble. The past Nebula is killed by her future self as she attempts to take the Infinity Stones from Barton, while Rogers, Thor, and Stark confront Thanos, who decides to instead use the Infinity Stones to destroy the universe and create one in his vision. Soon after Thanos' army lands on Earth, T'Challa appears before Rogers, along with all of the Avengers revived by Banner, before launching an assault on Thanos and his army. After a lengthy battle during which Stark is reunited with Parker and Gamora is reunited with Quill, Thanos wrestles with numerous Avengers for the Infinity Stones. Risking certain death, Stark rips the Infinity Stones from Thanos' hand and uses them to turn Thanos and his entire army into dust. Parker and Potts console Stark as he dies from the radiation emitted from the Stones. Following the battle, The Avengers hold a funeral for Stark, whose artificial heart is floated into the sea. Thor makes Valkyrie the Queen of Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. Meanwhile, Rogers is tasked to go into the past to return the stones and Thor's hammer to their original time lines, but decides not to return to the present and to instead live the rest of his life in the past with Carter. As an older man, he appears before Falcon and gives his shield to him. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye/Ronin *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts/Rescue *Josh Brolin as Thanos Actors whose characters died due to the events of Avengers: Infinity War include: *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill Reprising their roles from previous MCU films include: *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Tilda Swinton as Ancient One *Rene Russo as Frigga *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Taika Waititi as Korg *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Angela Bassett as Ramonda *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Marisa Tomei as Aunt May *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian James D'Arcy reprises his role as Edwin Jarvis from the MCU TV show Agent Carter, making this the first time an actor from an MCU TV show has appeared in an MCU film. Additional cast *Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *Alexandra Rabe as Morgan Stark *Stan Lee as a de-aged 1970s car driver *Ken Jeong as a storage facility guard *Yvette Nicole Brown as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent *Joe Russo as a grieving man *Ava Russo as Lila Barton *Lia Russo as a fan of Hulk *Jim Starlin as a grieving man Release Avengers: Endgame had its world premiere at the Los Angeles Convention Center on April 22, 2019. Disney converted the convention center's Hall K for the film's premiere, working with Dolby and QSC Audio to install a 70 foot (21 metres) screen, Dolby Vision projectors, and a Dolby Atmos sound system. The convention center also held the premiere's red carpet arrival and after party. On its theatrical premiere in the United States, the movie was released in IMAX and 3D on April 26, 2019. It was originally scheduled to be released on May 3, 2019. International premieres *April 24, 2019 (Austria, Australia, Belgium, China, Colombia, Cyprus, Denmark, Egypt, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Israel, Italy, Kosovo, Lebanon, Malaysia, Netherlands, Norway New Zealand, Philippines, Paraguay, Saudi Arabia, Sweden, Singapore, Taiwan and Thailand) *April 25, 2019 (Argentina, Brazil, Cambodia, Costa Rica, Hungary, Ireland, Kwait, Montenegro, Nigeria, Peru, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Serbia, Slovakia, Spain, Turkey, Ukraine, United Kingdom and Uruguay) *April 26, 2019 (Bangladesh, Bulgaria, Canada, Estonia, India, Japan, Lithuania, Mexico, Nepal, Pakistan, Sri Lanka and Vietnam) *April 26, 2019 (IMAX version - Morocco) *April 28, 2019 (Armenia) *April 29, 2019 (Russia) Reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 94% approval rating based on 472 reviews, with an average rating of 8.29/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Exciting, entertaining, and emotionally impactful, Avengers: Endgame does whatever it takes to deliver a satisfying finale to Marvel's epic Infinity Saga." Gallery Videos Marvel Studios' Avengers 4 - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer The Making of Avengers Endgame Filmed with IMAX® Cameras Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Stakes" Featurette Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Film Clip Trivia *The film would currently be the highest-grossing film of all time worldwide if Avatar had never been re-released. *It is the longest Marvel Cinematic Universe film up to date with a running time of approximately 181 minutes, and the longest Disney film to date. *This is the first Marvel Cinematic Universe film not to include a post-credits scene at all. **It is also the third film in that franchise not have a post-credits scene after the end credits after The Incredible Hulk and Avengers: Age of Ultron. *This movie features the final Stan Lee cameo, thus ending his "Informant Watcher" character. *The writers confirmed that trading a loved one for the Soul Stone is a permanent deal. You cannot get back the soul you traded for the stone, even if you return it to Vomir. This is why Hulk was unable to bring Black Widow back to their timeline, as even the combined might of six infinity stones cannot override the rules for the Soul Stone. *Uses the "infinity snap" four times in the MCU would later be revealed to have consequences in Spider-Man: Far From Home. It tore a hole in their reality, allowing threats from other universes to invade the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The stories of the original Avengers come to a close in this film. With Iron Man and Black Widow passing, Captain America retiring and passing on his mantle, Banner having made his peace with the Hulk, Clint staying with his family and Thor having seen that being king is not the life he's meant for. *The stories of War Machine, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Spider-Man, Ant-Man, Star-lord, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Groot, Winter Soldier, Wasp, Captain Marvel, Black Panther and Doctor Strange are still going. *The YouTube channel "How it Should had Ended" brought up an interesting plot-hole with the time travel scheme. The Avengers could have simply gone back in time to before Thanos destroyed the Infinity Stones and killed him for them. **However, its possible that they didn't want to doom that reality to permanent removal of half the universe as there would have been no way for the Avengers of that universe to know where the stones were, unless the present day versions left the stones for them to use in their reality. *This film focuses on the multiverse, a concept first introduced in the Marvel Cinematic Universe by Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., in the season five episode, "Option Two". **As a result of the events of this film, there exists three more separate timelines/realities of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ***The first one in 2012, after The Avengers. Loki escaped with the Tessarect, rather than it going to Asgard along with him and Thor. This left the Bifrost un-repaired and left Thor trapped on Earth (as Odin had to channel dark energy to send Thor there). As a result, all of the Nine Realms remained in chaos without the Asgardians to quell the violence. ****This also makes the events of Thor: The Dark World altered, as Thor would have remained on Earth with Jane and therefore would have prevented her from finding the Aether during the convergence. As a result, the Dark Elves would not have woken from their slumber and remained in stasis. ****Without the events of Thor: Ragnarok to help Thor learn that his powers didn't come from Mjolnir, he wouldn't have found the strength and confidence to fight hand-to hand and call upon lightning at will. *****Hulk would also still be trapped on Sakaar and Thor would not have met the Guardians of the Galaxy and journeyed to get Stormbreaker. ****As the Aether would not have been found and handed over to the Collector, this would leave Thanos unaware of its hiding spot in the Dark World. Its very likely the Mad Titan would not have been able to find it, as he spent centuries looking for the Infinity Stones and only managed to locate the Mind Stone before it was lost to S.H.I.E.L.D./HYRDA after the Battle of New York. ***The second one is in 2014, at the start of Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos and his forces traveled to the original timeline/universe in 2023 and were erased from existence. This therefore leaves Ronan with little concern over the orb holding the Power Stone, as Thanos is not around to keep his promise. It would also likely result in the Guardians of the Galaxy never forming; leaving the fates of Groot, Rocket and Drax unknown. ****Its very unlikely the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron was altered, as there would be no way for Tony to know that the vision of his worst fear of the Chitauri returning in a larger force wouldn't be possible. *****Consequently, Thanos not existing in this universe would allow prevent Vision from being destroyed for the Mind Stone. Therefore leaving the Earth to still be under the control of the Sokovia Accords, which were rendered moot by the culling of life. ****This timeline would have kept the Avengers splintered after the events of the Civil War, as there was no apocalypse level threat to bring them back together. ***The third one is the 1940s, after Captain America: The First Avenger Cap decided to go back in time and live out his life with his love Peggy Carter before returning to the original timeline moments after he originally left. External links * * Category:Live-action films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Sequel films Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:Films based on books Category:2019 films Category:Crossovers Category:PG-13 rated films Category:IMAX films